On Fiery Wings
by Blind Dark Faith
Summary: Yaoi. Takouji & Daiken:: After coming back from the Digital world, Takuya's world turns upside down when he learns of many secrtes about the past and his future...
1. Back Again

On Fiery Wings 

**By: **Blind Dark Fate

((_Just a little heads up and warning. This story is set right after Takuya and the gang returns from their Digital Adventure. They still have their Detectors, but their Spirits are back in the Digital World. This is where it becomes AU-ish. Junpei and Izumi are siblings, and Takuya and Tomoki don't have any brothers. Kouichi's mother got re-married, and Kouji's dad didn't. Then it all ties in with the Digimon Adventures of 02. The canon couples don't exist, and they are not married to their "destined" pairings. Duh, this is yaoi/yuri, so yeah. Let's see… The Digi-Destined of 02 are in their thirties, and you'll find out why. Takuya is younger than everyone but Tomoki, so there. Just read on, and tell me what you think. Oh and it's mostly Takuya & Daisuke centric, and the construction will be confusing. ^-^;_))

**[Chapter One: Back Again]**

~

Then

 _He looked up at the floor that he used to live in. He could see the faint glow of the lights from the window of his sister's through the drowning rain. He forlornly frowned, and turned his head away. He walked on, never turning back, leaving his friends, his family… his life… 'I'll just hurt them. I can't stay. They'll be in danger, and plus… it's not like they'll notice but…' He tightly closed his eyes, not allowing the hot tears to fall. Numbly he forced his legs to run. Running away from everything._

~

 Takuya

 Slowly I wake up to find the sun shining brightly against my eyes. I groaned, and turned over to cover my head with my sheets. There was a low groan, and I had my sheets suddenly removed, and reveal me in my usual sleepwear. I groan out loud, and lazily move around my makeshift bed on the floor. "Dad!" I protest to the one responsible for rudely waking me from my nice dream. I dreamt I was back in the Digital World, with my friends, even Digimon. We had a nice picnic, talking nonsense as I stare at… I suddenly sat up with my eyes half way open. I lightly glared at my father. "It's early!" I grumbled.

 My dad tossed my sheets beside me, and exited the empty room. "You promised that we'd set up the living room, and that will take us the whole day. Then tomorrow your bed set and furniture will arrive." He said with that same casual look.

 Let me fill you in on what's going on. You see… I just moved into Tokyo with my dad from America, where I grew up. It was always us two, ever since I was born. My dad said my mother died when I was born, delivery problems, or something. My dad and I moved, because of his job, and they promoted him here, in headquarters. Yeah, my dad is part of this big company, and he works hard. Before we moved, we sold all our stuff in America, and used that money to buy new furniture for our new house here. My dad said Japan is where he grew up in.

 Okay, well, a week ago, when my dad and I where going to go see our new apartment, something came up. Strange thing was, I got this text from this strange person, saying something about my destiny. At first I didn't believe, but then it felt serious to me. So I went to check it out. Come on, I was new, and I wanted to check out the town while I went out, promising my dad I'll be back so we can see the apartment together. Before I knew it, I was transported to another world. I was destined to become a Digimon, and to save, not only one world, but also both the worlds. Along with my new friends, we rescued the worlds from some evil Digimon. Soon this adventure turned out to be more than just a game, and I discovered new things inside of me. I also met this certain person… who I can't get out of my mind. It's driving me crazy, but I keep contact with this girl, Izumi. When we returned, it's as if the day hasn't ever gone by, and that made everything we been thought unreal…

 "Okay fine." I replied and I got out from my bed on the floor, and folded the sheets. After that I washed up and dressed. A pile of boxes and my Dad with some tools now met me within our living room. I groaned at the long day this would be. Oh, I love my dad dearly. He's everything to me, and we'd do everything together. Sometimes I feel there's something my dad is hiding. I don't know what, but it's just a feeling. He's really cool and all, trying to make me happy in the best way I can. He works too hard, and I feel like I'm spoiled. I am an only child, but the only closest thing to a brother was Tomoki when I was in the Digital World. I went up to one box, and opened it up. My dad came near it as well, and we start to take out the things from within it.

 "You know that you'll be going to school on Monday." I hear my father said.

 "What? Why?"

 My father chuckles, and I look up at him with a pouting look. He ruffles my hair. "Come on, you've been off for nearly two months, and it's not ever summer." He hears me groan, as a reply he smiles at me. "It won't be hard. Sure your reading and writing Japanese is rusty, but you'll catch up. Soccer season probably started, but it won't hurt if you try out." My weakness is… soccer. Hey, my dad taught me ever since I could walk, and I was obsessed with it. My dad told me that he used to play, and won some trophies, but left it at his childhood home. I've never met any of his family, my grandparents, or any possible relatives. I wondered why many times, but I guess it's something my dad doesn't want to talk about.

 "Sure…" If my dad can keep secrets, so can I. I mean… he won't believe me on my whole Digimon Adventure, so why tell him? It's only between my friends, and me, which feels kind of cool. I keep my Digivice hidden from him in my closet. He'd wonder where I got it, and I can't say it's a toy or something. I'm bad at telling lies to him. "I'm hungry, I'll make some breakfast." I told him as I stood up. Then I went to our kitchen.

~

*Ring. Ring*

"Hello? Kido Residence."

 "_Jun?_"

 The maroon haired woman gasped at the voice, and stood up from her seat. "Daisuke! Is that you? Oh my god! I was so worried! You haven't called for at least two months! I was going to panic!" Motomiya Jun, no, Kido Jun has changed greatly over the years. She is now almost thirty-five and happily married to Kido Shin, the brother of Kido Jou. They have a beautiful six-year-old daughter, and one unborn that was coming in five months. Jun surprised her little brother by becoming a lawyer, and the head of her law firm.

 "_I'm sorry… its just Takuya and I moved to Japan during that time._"

 "What! You moved? And you didn't tell me?" She practically yelled over the phone.

 "_Sorry, Jun. We were busy, and Hitomi said that you were out of the city when I called last time. And she's only young, do you expect her to remember?_"

 Jun puffed her cheeks as if it was an insult on her child. "Hey! At least she is smarter than you were!" She shouted back.

 "_Okay, I get it. You should calm down Jun, you do know you're pregnant… unless the baby is already born."_

 Jun put a hand on her hip, and she closed her eyes. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

 "_Maybe, if I have time._" He replied.

 The young woman sighed and sat down on the couch of the living room. "Dai… it's been almost been fourteen years since you left. A lot has happened, and the only thing I know is about Jou and his koi." She said softly.

 "_It's okay… but I'd like to see you again, so you can officially meet Takuya."_

 Jun smiled to herself. "I'd like that."

 There was a loud noise of the door opening and Jun turned her head to look at who it was. "Momma! We're home!" called out a tiny girl that had bluish hair, and look much like her mother. "Hitomi and Shin are back from the groceries, I better go. It's nice to hear from you Dai." Then she hung up, and stood up from the couch. She kissed her husband sweetly and took a light bag from his arms.

 "Who was that on the phone?" Shin asked his wife.

 Jun looked up at him and smiled gently. "My brother. He's back."

~

Then

_ " Koi?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "This may sound stupid, but…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Er… Would you rather loose two lives, or… one and a half of someone else's life?"_

_ "One and a half?" Chuckles. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Just answer!"_

_ "Okay, well…neither. Why?"_

_ "Nothing… but you gave me the answer I needed."_

_ "Chain letter?"_

_ "Yeah…"_

~

 "Motomiya!"

 A pair of chocolate brown eyes snapped wide, and he turned his head at the glaring teacher. The boy pales, and reddened in embarrassment. 'First day, and you're not paying attention.' The teacher neared the brunette. "Motomiya Takuya… you may be new here, but that doesn't give you the right to not pay attention in my class." Takuya sank in his seat, and heard the giggles that filled the room. 'Great… I'm going to be an outcast… again.'

 "Sorry, sir. It's just hard for me to keep up with the reading." He thought it was believable, since it was half true.

 The teacher sighed, and turned to walk back up in front of the class. "I swear, you are just like this other student I had a long time ago…" Takuya raised a brow, and blinked his eyes. He then sighed and turned his head to stare out the window. Something caught his eyes, and he blinked in confusion. 'Huh? A… Digimon?'

~

 Chocolate brown eyes narrowed in alertness. He slightly turned his head, and stared into an empty hall. All he could hear was the constant rings of the telephone, and the murmurs of the workers that surround him. He frowned deeply, and walked over to his station. He sat down in front of his computer, and rapidly typed. His eyes widened in shock. "It's open… that means…" Suddenly there was a mail that popped up.

 "_The gates are open again. Your children have been naughty and interfered with my plans. I know you're here, and I'm planning to take what's going to be mine."_

 He frowned deeply, and deleted the message. "Takuya and the others have gone to Digital World already…" He stood up and took his jacket. "Hiro, tell Kaharu that I got an emergency family meeting. I'll see you tomorrow." He said in a rush, and quickly left the building.

~

 "Hey Takuya! I knew I'd find you!"

 The brunette turned around to see a smiling blonde girl coming up to him. "Izumi!" He smiled widely. "You go here too?"

 The girl nodded. "No, I go to the school close to my house. Junpei goes to the Junior High next to it as well. I was just walking around and I wanted to know where you live." She said returning the boy's smile. They then continued walking. "So, how do you like it here in Japan?"

 "Different, but I can adapt." He answered casually. Then Takuya's expression changed. "Um… you didn't happen to see some Digimon, did you?"

 Izumi tilted her head, furrowed her brows. "Digimon? Here?"

 The brunette nodded. "I wasn't imagining things, but I saw one just outside the class room."

 "I don't know Takuya… but I thought Digimon can't come here in the Real World."

 "That's what I thought too… but I'm not so sure anymore. I mean anything can happen, right?" he grinned.

 The girl blushed a bit. She then walked ahead, and turned to face the brunette. She was walking backwards. "I know it may be far from your house… but do you want to come home with me and have diner sometime? Junpei has this new game, and I'm too busy to play it with him." She said.

 "Sure, if I'm not busy as well." Takuya said in his careless manner.

 "Izumi! Takuya!" Both turned their heads at the call of their names, and they spotted a familiar raven-haired boy, running their way. The brunette's face brightened at the sight of the boy. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you lived somewhere else?"

 "Kouji!" Izumi smiled widely. "Actually I do live at the other side, but I wanted to see Takuya on his first day."

 The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes, and looked at the brunette. "First day?" Takuya blushed under his stare.

 Izumi nodded. "First day of school, he didn't tell you?" She fell silent, watching the two gazing at each other. She felt confused, and started to change the subject. "So, how are you and Kouichi, Kouji?" She asked.

 The raven-haired boy turned to face her now. "Well… I haven't found the guts to tell my dad yet that I found out, nor have I met my mother yet." He said softly.

 "Why are you afraid?" Takuya asked.

 Kouji scowled. "I'm not afraid, I just don't know how to tell him."

 Izumi frowned. "You know what, it's getting late. I have to go before Junpei gets in trouble because of me." She giggled, and waved bye to them.

 Takuya was left with the frowning boy. He slowly met up with the deep blue eyes. "So…"

 "So?" Kouji crossed his arms and walked away from the brunette. Takuya ran up to follow him. "You haven't tried to make contact with me for weeks, and I didn't even get your number. Izumi knows it, and I don't?"

 Takuya slouched his shoulders, and stood still. Kouji turned around to face him. "I know… but I didn't want to bother you. I didn't want to take you away from Kouichi, who was just recovering. Plus I was busy fixing my apartment…" he bowed his head, not wanting to look into his icy stare. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

 Kouji's expression softened, and he sighed. He neared the small boy, and encircled his arms around him. "It's okay… I'm not mad, just worried." He said lightly. Takuya nodded, but stayed in his arms. They were young, but they knew they have feelings for each other. Ever since they met, things sparked, and they said they'd take things slowly. So they haven't done anything serious, yet.

~

 He walked up the green-grassed hill, in silence. Motomiya Daisuke. His looks haven't changed, still looking young, with messy maroon/mahogany hair and those chocolate brown eyes. His character did change, after ten years. He was more responsible than anyone who thought that knew him. He was also still caring, and sometimes cocky. Why did he leave Japan? This he knew everyone he left behind would ask, especially…

 When he got to the other side, a figure stood there, as if in shock. He slowed down, and stared a head of him. Right there before him, was a familiar man. He was a few inches taller than he was, and still had that same shoulder length bluish hair. His eyes were different, and matured. They still held that same unique violet hue, but with years gone by, he saw something different within. "Ichijouji…" Daisuke whispered to the wind.

 The other man lightly blinked his eyes, and his expression didn't change from the blank stare. "Motomiya…" He replied.

~

To Be Continued…

((_Bwahahaha!!! So what do you think? Confusing? Well, tell me what you think. There's Daiken and Takouji pairings, also some Junichi too! *Squeals* I love those pairings. Then there will also be some surprise pairings as well. There's slight Takumi, and Daiyako. Looks like Daisuke is holding a dark past, and no one knows about it, but himself. Takuya and Kouji have a relationship, but know one knows as well. You'll find it ironic why I put it like this, if you read on. ^.^ I'll wait until I get more than three reviews, then I'll update.))_


	2. New Lives

_((OMG! It's been more than a year since I last updated ANY of my fics… I'm so sorry for those who enjoyed them. But it seems that it didn't really die… I lost most of my chapters that I was supposed to upload, so now I have to start over. I moved, and had school to deal with. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, juggling with my school and the other fics. So bear with me…_

_With time gone by… I might have forgotten a bit of the plot of this story, so I'll be changing it a bit… but you won't notice. Throughout the story, time will shift, and I won't warn you about it, unless I have to. You would tell if it was the past by the italicized words, but I won't exactly tell you of the age of that time. You'll have to guess… But I'll slowly try to go through the past from the beginning till Daisuke returned. Takuya and his friends will be with the present. So it will be two separate stories all happening in once! Isn't this exciting?_

_In the first chapter, Jun said it has been 14 years that has past since Daisuke left, but I'm changing it to 16 years. I'll give you a few people's ages, and from there you'll just have to do the math…_

_**Ages:  
**__Takuya & Izumi- 10  
__Kouji & Kouichi- 11  
__Junpei- 12  
__Tomoki- 7  
__Daisuke-33  
__Ken-34  
__Jun-37_

_That's about it for now. The others will come soon. Oh! And surprising pairings will pop up soon!))_

**On Fiery Wings**  
**By**: Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Two**: _New Lives_

8888

The gates are open again. Your children have been naughty and interfered with my plans. I know you're here, and I'm planning to take what's going to be mine.

End of Message…

8888

_"D-Dai…?"_

_Slowly, chocolate brown eyes opened to see the many leaves above, with tiny bits of blue sky. There was a soft breeze, rustling through the leaves, causing the eyes to squint a bit. The vision turned, to see a boy, with short lengthy indigo hair, a rare, but beautiful color. His azure eyes were soft, and glistening gently with the light from the day. "Hmmm…?"_

_Slowly, the owner of the chocolate eyes sat up, rubbing his sleepiness from his eyes. He had spiky maroon hair, and looked smaller than the other boy beside him. He yawned in a cute way, causing the blue haired boy beside him to blush with a pink tinge on his cheeks._

_The two boys were sitting on the green grass, underneath the shade of the trees. It was their favorite spot in the park, and they often come here when they had time together. The two were the best of friends. You'll not see one without the other whenever they had a gathering with their friends. It was like they were stuck together, never separated after their adventures. It was never unnoticed by the others that one would eventually have feeling towards the other, something more than just friendship. Unfortunately, Ichijouji Ken was the one who had fallen for his best friend, Motomiya Daisuke. And the other is oblivious to the other's feelings, even though they know each other inside and out._

_"C-can I ask you something…?"_

_"What is it?"_

_Daisuke, the maroon haired boy, his skin more tanned than the pale boy, titled his head, looking at his friend. Ken turned his head away, hoping to hide away his colored face. "Well… actually, I want your advice…"_

_"Okay, shoot." The younger boy blinked his chocolate eyes. When there was no response for a while, Daisuke leaned a bit. "What? What's wrong, Ken?"_

_"It's just that…" The older boy held his breath. "There is this person I like… I mean, really, really like…" The blue haired boy failed to see the fallen expression from his companion beside him. "And… I don't know how to tell that person, in fear of… being rejected… you know?" Ken was resisting from looking at his friend._

_Daisuke looked up at the sky, his eyes stinging. Something was tightening in his chest, and he didn't understand why. "W-Why can't you… just tell them…? I-if… that person rejects you… then still seek for their friendship…y-you're a… r-really nice person…Ken…"_

_The blue haired boy blinked his eyes at his friend's shaky voice. Curiously he turned his head and saw Daisuke looking up at the sky, with closed eyes. He smiled up to the sky. But what mesmerized him, yet hurt him, was the falling glittering tears. Ken's mouth gaped open in shock. "D-Daisuke, what's wrong?" He asked in concern, his hear pounding in panic._

_The boy shook his head, and just smiled at Ken. "N-nothing is wrong… K-Ken… Y-you deserve… to be I-in…in l-love…" More tears fell freely, and Daisuke tried so hard to make them stop. He felt really ashamed, crying in front of his best friend, and he was a guy!_

_Strong arms wrapped itself around his small frame, shocking the smaller boy. His chocolate eyes were wide as the arms brought him towards Ken's frame. Not knowing what to do, he tried to question his friend in his actions, but the boy froze when he felt his best friend trying to comfort him. "Why do you cry, Daisuke?"_

_"…I-I don't know…"_

_Ken chuckled, and rested his cheek on top of the boy's head. "Do you want to know who I really, really like?" He asked softly. When there was no response but a soft sniffing sound beneath him, he continued. "It's the person whom I care for so much, the person who is always there by my side, looking out for me as I to him. This person is my closest friend… my first friend… even my best friend …"_

_Daisuke's heart stopped, and his eyes widened at Ken's words. "All I ask for that person is to tell me… if he feels the same… and if not… I want to stay as best friends with him…"_

_The boy burst into more tears, but of joy. His heart flooded with warmth, and he wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. He held on to him tightly. "I do…" Daisuke pushed away slightly, blushing deeply with a wide smile. "I… I do return your feelings… Ken…"_

8888

He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew by. Slowly opening them, he saw the familiar figure standing before him, a few feet away. His eyes glazed as memories flooded past him. '_I-I…I can't …_' Swallowing, the man opened his mouth slowly. "Ichijouji…"

Violet hued eyes looked into chocolate brown orbs. It was like time stopped, and nothing around them moved or made a sound. "Motomiya…"

He felt it, this thick hair hanging around them, as they kept staring into each other's eyes. They knew that time has passed between them, and for years they have never seen nor made contact with one another, after that forgotten history behind them. None made a move, nor did neither of them made a notion to start a conversation. It was just silence.

The man with maroon hair blinked his eyes, and the stillness went back to reality. He thought it funny that the two would meet up here, near the place they once have always came to. "Y-you've changed…much…"

"It… it is you." The older man whispered, but audible for the younger man to hear. He walked across the field, up to the shorter man. Motomiya Daisuke pouted a bit, seeing that he was still shorter than the other. "You haven't… changed much…either…" Ichijouji Ken said quietly, in his deep tone.

Daisuke closed his eyes, and turned his head away. "Please don't… can't we just… pretend nothing happened and… start over?" He said in a soft tone, even with his deep tone.

Ken turned around, and looked up at the sky, with the wind blowing through his hair gently. "Why? Why would you want to forget all about it? After what has happened? Why?" His tone was rising, as if in anger, and pain.

The maroon haired man bowed his head. "…I can't… no… not here… not now… please…" He whispered. '_After all that has happened… I wanted so bad to be with you, but I let that go… I had to or else…_'

The blue haired man took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "Fine… but… you'll-"

"I know…"

Ken turned around, and saw the blank chocolate eyes looking down. He took in another deep breath and forced out a smile. "So… what brings you here?"

8888

He tossed and turned, furrowing his brow. When wide chocolate brown eyes snapped open, the boy quickly sat up, breathing hoarsely. Takuya looked around and recognized his empty room. His bed was set, and so was his empty desk and shelves. The umber haired boy pushed back his sheets, and draped his legs over the edge of his mattress. He placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes. '_What… what was that? I don't understand… that dream…_'

There were flashes of images, and the boy trembled. He stood up from his bed, and shakily walked his way out of his room, to the bathroom. He quietly closed the door, hoping to not wake his father. After he locked it, he ran the faucet and splashed the cold water on to his face. '_I'm not feeling well about this all… I know something is going to happen… but what?_'

The boy walked out of the restroom, and froze when the door to his father's room opened. The maroon haired man looked up at his son sleepily. "Ne, Takuya, what are you doing up?"

The umber haired boy laughed to himself and scratched the back of his head. "I had to use the bathroom… that's all."

Daisuke raised a brow, but nodded his head. "You've got school tomorrow. So I don't want to catch you over sleeping." The boy watched his father walk into their kitchen, and look into their fridge. Takuya walked up slowly to his father, and watched him in silence. "Er… I have to remember to go to the groceries…"

When the man stood up straight, he jumped a bit, seeing his son standing there. "Ne… is something bothering you, Takuya?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "Not really… maybe I could tell you about it tomorrow… it kind of slipped from my mind." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The boy walked towards his room, and said a quick 'good night'. Daisuke stared at the closed door, frowning.

Takuya looked around his barren room, and sighed. He walked up to the window, and stared at the starry sky. '_Somehow… I feel the need to tell my dad, but then… I don't… I'm afraid of his reaction…_' He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. '_I'll just have to talk with my friends about it…_'

8888

"_The Digital world has opened again after many years… and the next generation of destined children are in danger…_"

8888

"Maybe I should have called before we came…"

Takuya looked up at his father and raised a brow. "Oh, it's okay. They're _really_ expecting, dad." The boy said sarcastically. Daisuke rolled his eyes, and led his son through the halls of the apartment building. The man watched as the numbers passed, searching for the right one. "Um… dad? Is it okay for us to come? What if they are not there? I know you really want me to meet Aunt Jun, but they might be busy, you know?" The umber haired boy asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Sure he was a bit anxious, but he was also really excited to meet his father's family, the one he has never talked about. His father never talked about his past, save for a few moments of his experiences. Takuya wouldn't want to ask, fearing that his father might get mad, though he knows his father doesn't get mad at him easily, only if it concerned his school. Takuya always wondered what his father was like, thinking that the man was way opposite that he is, personality wise. He has never met that much of his friends… unless they are workmates from his job. To him, his father was a bit of a mystery, but he still loves him dearly.

"Nah… Jun isn't really working right now. She is pregnant, you know. And her husband, Shun is probably working at the hospital, even in weekends." Daisuke replied, stopping at the apartment number '58'.

Takuya crossed his arms, and pouted a bit. "No… I don't know…" He muttered, standing next to his dad. The boy watched as his father rung the doorbell, and the two waited patiently outside for a while. "See… they aren't here… let's go, dad." The boy tugged on his father's sleeve.

Daisuke sighed, and was about to turn away and listen to his edgy son. But then the door opened, and the two blinked at the one who opened it. It was a red haired woman, with long hair loosely pulled back in a bun, and pretty hazel eyes. The woman looked to be in her late thirties, and was a few inches shorter than Takuya's dad. "Can I help you?"

"Er… I think I got the wrong house…" Daisuke laughed embarrassingly, and lightly pushed his son the other direction. "Sorry…"

"Sora, who is it?" I female voice called from inside.

The woman in front of them shrugged her shoulder. "Some person."

The door opened widely, and another woman appeared, a few inches shorter. She had wavy maroon hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail, and with umber brown eyes. Daisuke froze on the spot, seeing this woman, and Takuya raised a brow in question. The woman gasped seeing the young man, and then threw her arms around him. "Oh my gosh! It's you!" the woman cried, tears falling from her lashes.

Daisuke smiled widely, and returned the woman's embrace. "Hey Jun…" He said softly.

The woman pulled back and looked at her long lost brother. More tears fell, and she smiled widely. "It's been so long… You've changed so much… Daisuke…"

There was a gasp, and Takuya and Daisuke looked at the ginger haired woman. She had her hands on her mouth, with surprise, and tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. "Oh my gosh… is it true?"

Jun stepped back, and smiled up at the red-haired woman. Daisuke blinked his eyes, and then smiled widely at the recognizable woman. The other woman, Sora, shook her head in disbelief. She then enveloped the man in a tight hug, like his sister did. "I can't believe… you're back, after nearly 16 years… oh my gosh!"

"Yeah…" Daisuke returned the hug, and rubbed the older woman's back. "I really didn't expect to see you so soon, actually."

Sora pulled back, and looked at Jun. The maroon haired woman laughed to herself. "Oh that's right… Sora is married to Jou…" Jun placed a finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling. "I thought I told you that…"

Daisuke, with wide eyes, stared at the ginger haired woman, with a gaping mouth. "Um… no…" Then the man laughed. "Wow, wouldn't have guessed it…"

The ginger haired woman placed her hand on her hips. "Humph, and we are happily married, thank you very much, with two healthy children at that. Who did you think I was going to marry?"

The maroon haired man scratched that back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "I don't know… some other guy?"

Jun laughed, and looked around. Then her eyes fell upon the forgotten boy, standing behind his father in a small distance. "OMG! Is that little Takuya?" The woman squealed, and pulled the boy in a bear hug. "He's so cute! He looks just like you, Daisuke!" The boy was blushing madly in embarrassment, and was having hard time breathing. "If you haven't known yet, I'm your Aunty Jun! You're too cute to be Daisuke's son!"

The man sweat dropped. "Please Jun… You're kind of suffocating him…"

The maroon haired woman pulled back, and apologized. "Oh! Hitomi will love you so much!" The woman took Takuya's wrist, and tugged him inside the apartment. "Come in, come in! Let's not stand outside the whole day and have are reunion in the hallway!"

Sora giggled behind her hand. "I tell her not to over exert herself all the time, you know with the baby coming and all… but I guess I can't stop her…"

"She's just stubborn…" Daisuke replied, closing the door behind.

"I guess it runs in the Motomiya genes, then… Oh, I hope Hitomi nor Takuya is like you two." Daisuke scowled at the woman, and caused her to giggle in response. "So… how old is your son?" The two walked into the kitchen, and saw the mess on the table. Sora blushed and ran over to clear it. "Sorry… Jun and I were kind of preparing for the picnic tomorrow…"

Daisuke shrugged and waved a hand, saying that he didn't mind the mess. "Takuya is ten, I believe…"

Sora scoffed. "Don't know you own son's age? Typical, bet you don't know his birthday either." She chided.

"Hey! I know it by heart! Just because I forget my own, doesn't mean I forget his too!" Daisuke crossed his arms.

The woman laughed. "I was only kidding. But he is a nice young man. My son is only eight, and my youngest is three; she's a girl. They are here right now, probably hanging with Hitomi."

The man sat down at the offered seat, and watched the ginger haired woman busy around the kitchen. "Oh? And what's their names?"

"Jenrya and Shiuchon." The woman smiled to herself, thinking of them.

"Cute names." The man leaned back and thanked Sora for the glass of water she placed on the table. She smiled at him. "Do you and Jou leave around here?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, not that far. I help Jun in taking care of her daughter when she was working. But since she isn't right now, she offered to take care of mine."

Daisuke raised a brow. "You and Jou are working as?"

"I'm a designer here." She chirped proudly. "And Jou is a doctor in the emergency ward."

"Wow…" The maroon haired man leaned on the table, watching the woman walk about the kitchen.

Sora looked at Daisuke, and then turned to washing the dishes. "I know you're curious."

Daisuke blinked in surprise. "About what?"

"The others…" She said softly She could tell that the man was staring at her with this look. She didn't have to see or imagine it. She knew that he would be like that. '_He's just like before… acting as if he was loud and carefree… but really… curious and hiding something…_'

Sora titled her head a bit to the side, closing her eyes. "I could tell you this… everyone has lost contact with each other, a few years after you left. The only ones I know about or ever heard from them are Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi. But… I haven't heard from them since last year or so. Been kind of busy with Jou, the children and Jun's family."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the blank stare the younger man had. She sighed softly, and stared out the window before her. "Well… Mimi, she moved to Europe… Paris I think. She got married, and the last I heard was that she has a son, almost the same age as my Jenrya."

"She doesn't want to stay in one place, does she?"

Sora smiled to herself. "Yes, well… she is this talk show host, pretty famous in France. As for Taichi…" She chuckled a bit. "He is with Yamato still, and I think they got married… but I'm not really sure. They do seem like they are, and it has been for a long time too. They even adopted a girl for their daughter."

Daisuke snorted. "Poor girl… with them constantly fighting, I'm sorry to think of how she would end up."

Sora laughed too. "Yes, that's what I thought too… but she's really nice, even though a bit quite and pouty. I think she is younger than my son…" She turned off the faucet and dried her hands on the towel near by. "Oh! And then there's Hikari that I heard from Taichi." She turned around and sat down in front of the young man. "After having her first son, she got married to Takeru." She saw Daisuke's not so surprised reaction, but was a little curious at what she said at first. "Well… they are a happy family, from the last time I heard of them. They even have two other daughters."

The maroon haired man smiled. "That's nice…"

"But that's all I know of. I tried to get a hold of Koushiro, but I lost contact of him after moving to a different apartment. With Miyako, Ken, and Iori… I haven't heard from them after Hikari and Takeru graduated from college." Sora slightly bowed her head. Daisuke smiled at her reassuringly.

"OMG! DAISUKE! IT'S TAKUYA!"

The man stood up in alert, and ran to his sister's alarming call. He ran to a room, and saw his son, unconscious on the ground, with a blood falling from his closed eyes. "Takuya!" He fell to his knees and picked up his son's head.

"I don't know what happened!" The maroon haired woman gasped. "We were just talking, and then… oh my gosh…" There were three children gathered beside her. Sora came inside, and took the children.

"Daisuke… do you need me to call for an ambulance?" She asked, in a stern tone, trying to calm her family.

The man picked up his son, surprised at how light he was. "No, I just need a few things, and he need to rest." Sora nodded her head, and went to get the things Daisuke asked for, after leading the children to the living room.

Jun stood up, with her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Take him to my room." She then led her brother with his son to another room. "Will he be alright, Dai?"

The maroon haired man frowned deeply, gazing at the umber haired boy. He didn't reply, but placed the boy down on the larger mattress. Sora came rushing in, and placed the things on to the nightstand. Daisuke took the washcloth, Sora had in a basin. He knelt down beside the boy, and wiped away the crimson stains on his face. '_This isn't good… **he** is already after him…_' He frowned deeply, but then his expression softened, looking at the boy's sleeping features. '_I'm so sorry… for everything that you'll be put through… but I promise, I will protect you, even if I have to die trying…_' he bowed his head, holding on to the umber haired boy's smaller hands.

8888

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Kouji? It's me… Takuya…"_

"_Takuya! Hey, what's up?"_

"_Nothing really… it's just… I need to talk to someone right now… and I'm feeling… a bit edgy, that's all…"_

"_What's wrong? You know you can tell me…"_

"_It's just that… you know that feeling you have in the pit of your stomach, when ever you think something is going to happen?"_

"_Why? Did something happen to you? Do you want me to come over?"_

"_No! It's okay, Kouji, nothing happened to me. Don't be all freaked out about it."_

"_I'm not freaked out! You know I care for you, okay?"_

"_Yeah I know…"_

"_So?"_

"…"

"_Takuya…?"_

"_I'm afraid…"_

"_Afraid?"_

"_Something really bad will happen to those who are close to me… my dad the worst! Even you!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've been having… these weird dreams, okay? And… not only at night, but more of these flashes appear even at daytime. And then… just the other day… I thought I saw some Digimon at the park. I went to look, but then these flashes attacked me in my head. When I woke up, I found out it was already late, and that hours passed. And plus… there were these scars that just appeared on me… Kouji… I'm freaked out! I don't know what to do!"_

"_Were you hurt, as in pain?"_

"_Weird thing is… I don't remember really… after a few days, they were gone. I tired to tell my dad, you know ask him, but I know he won't understand. He's getting a bit suspicious about me know, and I don't know how to tell him about all this…"_

"_It could be tied to the Digital World somehow, but I'm not sure why it's happening to you…"_

"…"

"_Listen… if something happens again, tell me, okay? I do want to help, but I'm not sure how I could…"_

"_You just want to see me… I do too… I need you with me right now…"_

"_I'll be sure to come when you need me… please be careful, Takuya."_

"_I know I will…"_

To Be Continued…

8888

_((Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! A million more sorry! I know I haven't been updating, and no, I don't have a writer's block… not any more though… So, surprised of the pairings? There are more, and you'll find out about the other kids and their stories. I've decided to have the characters from the Tamer series in here too. So, you'll just have to wait and find out who are their parents too. You may have a few guesses, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter._

_So how is it so far? Sorry if you might not like the pairings, but I'm experimenting, even though I don't fancy them either. It's just fun for me, I guess. So something is going on with Takuya. Daisuke is hiding things from his son. Why did he run away years ago? Why didn't he tell his son of his past? What is he really hiding?_

_Please Review! I would love you very much! And I thank all those who gave me reviews for the last chapter. Sorry if this one wasn't that well… kind of fuzzy on writing right now. I have the next chapter, but I'll wait for a few reviews…))_


	3. Fate's Hands

((_Just some little random notes, just incase you wanted to know:_  
_Motomiya Daisuke is 33, and lives with his son Takuya (10).  
__Kido Jun is 37, married to Kido Shun. They have a daughter, Hitomi (6) and a son to come child (6 months).  
__Kido Jou (38) and Sora (37) are married and have two kids, Jenrya (8) and Shiuchon (3), and they live near Jun.  
__Kouji and Kouichi (both11) are indeed twins. Kouji lives with his dad near by Takuya, but he goes to a different school, and Kouichi lives with his mother and stepfather, near Izumi and Junpei.  
__Izumi (10) and Junpei (12) are related and live in another city as well.  
__Tomoki (7) lives also somewhere near Izumi and Junpei with his family.  
__Welp… that's it for now…_))

**On Fiery Wings**  
**By**: Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Three**: _Fate's Hands_

8888

_Panting hoarsely, Daisuke fell to the ground, in tiresome. The person beside him knelt down, also panting hoarsely. The maroon haired boy glanced at Ken, and smiled warily. "We… did it…"_

"_Yes…"_

_There were flashes of light in front of them, and two small figures appeared, looking more tiered than the two. The pair staggered to get back up, and they helped each other to walk over the small animal like forms. They bent down and picked the forms into their arms, and cradled them carefully. "Great job, Veemon. I'm proud of you, buddy…" He boy flashed his small partner a grin._

"_You too Wormmon. You did really well… rest now." Ken smiled._

"_Daisuke! Ken!"_

_The two Jogress partners looked up at the calls, and saw the rest of their friends running up to them, with their Digimon in their arms. The girl with long lavender hair went up to them first, smiling widely. "You guys did it! We defeated Kyoufumon! Now we can all rest in peace and hope that the Digi World is safe again."_

"_Oh Miyako…" A brunette girl stood beside her Jogress partner, shaking her head. "Since Kyoufumon is gone, so are all the Shadows and his hold on most of the world." The girl stated._

"_Koushiro told us about few minutes back that the gates are open again. We can go home." A blond boy grinned, standing next to the brunette._

_The youngest member sighed in relief. He had dark brown hair, in a bowl cut. "That's good, at least we don't' have to listen to more of Miyako whining, and her fighting with Daisuke all the time." They all laughed, except for the two accused, which glared at the smaller boy. After resting up a bit, and a few updates on each other's parts, the six Digi Destined all walked out of the ruined castle, heading to a television to get back to the home._

_The two strongest members stayed behind the laughing group, walking in a comfortable silence, closely together. They held in their arm their in-trainee forms of Digimon, who were sleeping soundly. Daisuke blushed lightly as Ken and his hands keep on brushing up together. "When we get home… is it okay if I stay over your house tonight? I'm too lazy to go to mine…"_

_Ken chuckled. "But your house is closer."_

_The boy pouted a bit. "Then… do you want to stay at mine? I… kind of want your company right now… after that battle and this crazy adventure…" He asked shyly, blushing._

_The older boy smiled. "Sure… I'll just have to tell my mother." Daisuke returned his expression with his own smile._

"_**Mine. Come to me.**"_

_Chocolate eyes snapped open wide. The maroon haired boy froze, and turned his head to look behind. Ken looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"_

_Looking around, the boy turned his head to look at Ken. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing… thought I heard something." The boy took the older boy's hand and they rushed to cross the borders back to their home._

8888

"_**Mine. Come to me…**"_

Gasping for air, the boy sat up from his bed and was breathing hoarsely. The boy threw his blankets from himself, and tried to make his way towards the bathroom. On his way, he lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. The boy tried to get back up, but he was numb with pain.

"Takuya!"

He felt his head being lifted, his hair from his face being brushed away. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't focus his vision well. "D-dad…?"

Daisuke bit his lip, panicking for his son's condition. He quickly picked up the boy, and walked back into Takuya's room. He carefully placed the boy on to his bed, and placed back his blankets over the burning up boy. He rushed out the room, and came back with a wet cloth, and a thermometer. He brushed back the boy's fallen bangs, and placed the cool cloths on his forehead. Then he placed in the thermometer.

The boy groaned, wanting to push back his sheets, but Daisuke kept it on him. "Takuya… you have a fever. If you don't keep your blankets on, you won't get better."

"N-no…" the boy moaned in pain, his brows knitting together. "M-my friends… the… the Digital Word…"

Daisuke froze at the boy's words. He closed his eyes. "You can't… you can't go back there, Takuya. Just… just leave it to me, to stop this all. I promised to protect you, and I will." He said in a low tone.

"K-Kouji…" the boy whispered. His father looked up at him, and blinked his chocolate eyes. He raised a brow. '_Kouji? Who is this… Kouji?_' The father wondered, narrowing his eyes as he watched his son calm down, resting. Takuya's breath became even, and Daisuke watched as the boy's chest rise and fall.

The man stood up and walked towards the window, staring at the streets below their apartment building. His brows furrowed in worry. '_As much as I don't want to take him there… I have no choice but to let him receive his true powers…_' Daisuke clutched his hand into a tight fist, biting his bottom lip. '_If not… he would die… but either way… he would have the fate of… death…_'

8888

Digi-Destined… please come back to the Digital World. It's in danger, and so will yours. The Spirits are once again being called. Please save both worlds, or else the fate of the worlds are to lead to destruction…

8888

The boy ran as fast as he could towards his house. There were signs everywhere, and Takuya knew there was something going on. He felt it inside of himself, that something was disturbing the Digital World. Because of his experience as a Digimon, Takuya thought that his senses were in tuned to that world. So he sensed trouble. The one time he left his cell phone was the day he wanted so bad to call his friends after that disturbing feeling.

When he reached his apartment, he rushed to his room, and picked up his cell phone. After reading the message, the boy had a conformation of what was going on. There were five missed calls, and the boy nearly blew a fuse in frustration for his stupidity. He quickly dialed the first number on his missed calls list.

"_Ichijouji Residence…_"

Takuya froze a bit, hearing the voice of a man with a deep voice. "Er… hi, is Kouji home?" The boy was shifting his weight, not able to stay still on one place.

"_Hold on please._"

Takuya walked over to the window and watched the people below pass by. He glanced at the time, knowing that his father was coming home soon. _"Hello?"_

"Kouji! Did you get it? The message?" The boy nearly yelled over the phone.

"_Yes! Izumi and Kouichi called me. I tried to get a hold of you, but you wouldn't answer."_

"Sorry… I kind of left my cell phone here at my house…" The boy laughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head.

"_Idiot._" The person on the other line snorted. "_Look… we decided to go meet at the grand station at around nine. Hope you'll be able to make it there at that hour._"

"That's really soon…"

"_Yeah well, both worlds are in stake here_."

"I know… Can't you… come and get me? I'll try to convince my dad that we have to do something for school… you can lie and say you're in the same school as me?"

Kouji snorted from the other line. "_Nice one… fine. I'll be there around eight. Okay?_"

Takuya smiled, and blushed a bit. "Yeah. I'll see you then…" The boy fell back on his bed, and stared up the ceiling. He smiled to himself, thinking of seeing his friends again, especially the boy he had feeling for. But then, his brows knitted together, recalling his few episodes where he would pass out and bleed spontaneously. He got worried of what his friends' reactions would be, if ever he did pass out. '_They might think I'm a freak…_' The boy bit his lip, and sat up. He went to finish his homework, though he didn't feel like it at the moment. '_Dad would get mad if I don't… He might not let me go out._'

8888

It was after dinner, and Takuya was washing the dishes, having lost track of the time. The boy was nodding his head, listening to his mp3 player. His father was on the dinning table, looking through mail and doing their bills. There was the sound of the doorbell, and Daisuke glanced to see if his son made any motion that he heard it. The man sighed, only receiving the blaring song coming from the boy's player. Daisuke stood up from the table and walked towards the door. When he opened it, a boy, looking around the same age as his son, greeted him. Strangely, this boy looked like some he knew.

"Um… does Motomiya Takuya live here?" The boy with long raven hair, pulled loosely in a low ponytail, asked. He had his hands behind him, bowing politely.

The man raised a brow. "Are you Takuya's friend?"

The boy blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes, sir. My name is Ichijouji Kouji. I go to the same school as him." The boy was half lying.

Daisuke froze. "Ichijouji?" He barely whispered.

The boy nodded slowly. "Yes…" He raised a brow in question.

The door opened wider, and the recognizable umber haired boy appeared behind his father. "Oh, hey there Kouji!" Takuya looked up at his father. "Well, I have to go now, Dad." He squeezed through to get out and stood beside his friend.

Daisuke looked a bit surprised. "Be sure to get back around eleven, at the least. I don't want you to stay out that late." The man said worriedly.

The boy waved a hand. "Yeah, I know dad." He said, nearly being annoyed. Takuya then tugged on to Kouji's sleeve. "See you later!"

The raven-haired boy bowed to the man. "Nice, meeting you, Mr. Motomiya." Then he ran after the umber haired boy. Daisuke watched as the two turned the corner and disappeared from view. '_Ichijouji? Is he Ken's son?_' He blinked.

8888

Once when the train stopped and the doors slid open, and Takuya and Kouji stepped out of it to meet with their friends. A recognizable blonde girl ran up to them, and threw her arms around their shoulders. "Hey you two! Glad you could make it! We thought you couldn't, because it was a little past nine, you know?"

Takuya smiled at the girl. "I couldn't miss out on this. Plus, I wanted to see my friends again." The boy missed the blush that formed on the girl's cheeks, but didn't go unnoticed by the silently scowling raven-haired boy.

"C'mon… let's head to the 'basement level' and see if we're able to get to the Digital World through there…" Junpei suggested. Kouichi nodded in agreement, and the two headed the way to the elevators. Tomoki walked up to Takuya and smiled up at him.

The umber haired boy smiled down at him and ruffled the boy's hated head. "Hey there little buddy. How's it going?"

"Things have been going great! And I no longer am getting bullied at school! I made a lot of friends too!" The boy said happily. Takuya laughed in response.

Izumi was walking besides the umber haired boy. "I guess our experiences in the Digital World has changed all of us. I'm no longer alone at school, and I made friends as well!" Kouji walked behind, sort of glaring at the blonde who was too close to his object of affection.

They all packed themselves into the space of the elevator, and Kouichi pressed the button. "Looks like where going back, but things will be different, no?"

"Yeah… this time, you're with us now, and there probably is some other 'bad guy' that we'll have to defeat." Junpei said, standing close to the older twin.

Takuya tilted his head. "Do you think that when we get back, everything will be the same again, like last time?"

Tomoki looked up at the boy he thought of as a brother. "Maybe? I don't want to let my mom worry for me…"

"I'm wondering what is wrong with the Digi-World…" Kouji voiced out. They all nodded, letting the silence sink in as they thought of what Kouji has said.

8888

As the elevator doors closed, a frown was set upon the man's lips. Daisuke turned around and walked back to another train. '_This isn't good… they're going back to the Digital world… That means I have to tell the others…_' The man walked into the right train, and he sat down near the window, by himself. "Looks like things would be very difficult…"

8888

_A year and a few months have passed for the maroon haired boy. He and Ken were still best friends to the eyes of their friends, but the two have become more, closer than before. None of their friends knew, and they didn't plan to tell them either, but their families were the ones who knows of their current relationship, and seemed to be okay with it. Jun was the first to know, after constant bugging and teases on her little brother. Since the two were the best of friends, their mothers were close as well. When it was just they, Jun and their mothers, the two boys told the truth, and they didn't seem that all surprised. Ken's father then found out, and was a bit shocked. As weeks passed by, he became okay with it as well. But, Daisuke's father never knew, moving to the States._

_The mahogany haired boy enjoyed his times with Ken. But then, things started to change for the boy. Strange occurring dreams and voices have been coming to him. Spontaneous bleedings and him passing out randomly anywhere soon came. This, only his family knew, bit not his newfound boyfriend. Daisuke knew that his mother and sister were worried, but the boy would brush it off, slowly secluding himself from everyone, even Ken. No one knew why their leader would suddenly become absent on meetings and gatherings, not even Ken knew, but was told that he was sick. This got the blue haired boy more worried._

_Daisuke feared that his friends would find out about his condition. Jun kept encouraging the boy to tell Ken, but he was too stubborn to. He didn't want him to worry so much for him. But Jun's reply was that when someone loves a person, they would always worry for them. Then lately, he swore that he has been seeing these strange shadowed people lurking in every corner, wherever he went. The boy started to believe he has gone crazy, and that his friends might think so too._

8888

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Kido Residence…"

"Hey, Sora? This is Daisuke… can you do me a favor?"

To be continued…

8888

((_Bwahahaha! So, did you like? Or was it too rushed? I don't, all these ideas came to me, and I had to put them down. I was going to put more, but I had to save them for the other chapters. So, Daisuke has been experience the same things Takuya is. But why does Takuya have these powers? What is it? What else is Daisuke hiding? What will be in store for the poor little boy? And what, Kouji's last name is Ichijouji? Well… I bet you were already guessing that. Ha, ha, ha. Oh well…Oh, and Kyoufumon is a Digimon I made up, and his name kind of means fear, terror. Yup! _

_So the climax is rising! I hope I can continue sooner. Welp, please Review! Thanks to everyone who read this too!_))


End file.
